


The Gay Thing

by deathbycoldopen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gay Panic, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbycoldopen/pseuds/deathbycoldopen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, Aaron hadn't been lying when he hit on Dean.  He kinda had a thing for tall guys with chiseled jaws, and he had a hard time imagining that anyone wouldn't be attracted the Dean.  Hell, even the fact that Dean was a little psychotic and more than a little terrifying only made him more appealing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gay Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 8x13. I tried to make it purely Dean/Aaron, but then Destiel happened anyway. Enjoy!

"Stay here, I guess," Aaron told the golem, not quite capturing the commanding tone of voice he meant to.  He hoped the tone didn't matter so much now that he'd taken charge.  The image of the golem following him to the bar flashed through his mind, and he repressed a shudder.  That would definitely cause a scene.

 

Thankfully, the golem nodded and stood still.  It was a little creepy after the incessant pacing from before he'd taken charge, but hey, at least the thing was listening to him now.

 

"You sure you don't want to come, Sam?" Dean asked his brother.  His eyes flickered toward Aaron, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably.

 

Not for the first time in his life, Aaron thanked God he didn't blush easily.

 

Sam shrugged.  "I'm kinda beat," he said.  "I'm just gonna head back to the motel, you two go have fun."  He smiled at Dean, maybe a little knowingly, though Aaron couldn't say for sure.  Dean gave him a hard look anyway and grabbed his jacket.

 

"Alright, let's go," he said without looking back.  Aaron followed him out to his car, noting that Dean relaxed a little once he was behind the wheel.

 

Dean relaxed a lot more once he'd had a few drinks.  He didn't pour his heart out or anything, but he was at ease enough to say, "You know, you really had me going earlier.  The... gay thing," he added when Aaron looked at him blankly.  "You're a damn good liar."

 

"Um, thanks," Aaron said, not quite meeting his eyes.  In all honesty he hadn't actually been lying when he hit on Dean.  Well, he did _lie_ , he'd been following Dean because he'd suspected him, not from any moment they might have had, but it was a lie based on truth.  He kinda had a thing for tall guys with chiseled jaws, and he had a hard time imagining that anyone wouldn't be attracted the Dean.  Hell, even the fact that Dean was a little psychotic and more than a little terrifying only made him more appealing.

 

"Are you actually, though?  Uh..."  Dean took a swig of beer, a hint of the fluster from the other day peeking through.  "You know."

 

"Am I gay?" Aaron said.  "Would you have a problem if I was?"  It didn't seem like it, but then again Dean was a little unpredictable.  In one instant, he was blushing and stammering about federal investigations.  In the next, he was shooting Nazis in the head and burning their corpses.

 

Dean shook his head.  "No, of course not," he said.  He sounded like he meant it, even if his eyes were fixed on the label he was currently peeling off his beer.

 

They were silent for a moment, nursing their respective drinks.  Aaron glanced at Dean, wondering if he was actually a closet case, or if he just got flustered when people hit on him in general.  Somehow, he didn't think it was the latter.

 

"So hunting," Aaron said, setting his empty bottle down.  Dean looked up, startled from deep thoughts.  "Is it always as _exciting_ as the past few days?"

 

Dean smirked a little.  "Honestly, it's a lot of pain and death," he said.  "Most of the time you're this close to dying yourself, or watching someone you care about die.  But someone's gotta do it.  And it's good to be _doing_ something, instead of sitting around on my ass waiting for-"  He stopped and shook his head.

 

"Waiting for what?"

 

For a while, Aaron didn't think Dean would answer.  Instead, he looked around the room and finished off his beer, gesturing the bartender for another.  But eventually, he looked back at Aaron.  "There's- it's complicated," he said slowly.  "I have this... this friend who-"  He stopped again, giving Aaron a level look.  "Don't tell Sam about this.  I mean, he knows what happened, but don't tell him I was whining about it, alright?  He's got his own crap that he's dealing with, and I just..."  He trailed off, gesturing vaguely.

 

"It's hard to tell Sam what you were whining about if you don't complete your sentences," Aaron pointed out.

 

Dean shot him a look, then once again began peeling the label off his beer.  "I have this... friend, he's been... in a bad place, you know?  I haven't seen him in a few weeks, and he hasn't been answering my pr- my calls, which isn't all that weird for him except the last time I saw him he didn't look..."  He took a long drag from his beer.  "Nevermind, it's nothing, actually.  This is just what he does, disappearing on me, and he always ends up being fine."

 

Aaron frowned.  "Sounds like you miss him," he said.

 

A look flashed across Dean's face, so quickly Aaron almost missed it.  Damn.  Definitely a closet case, and definitely not available.  Aaron was surprised at how much his heart sank.

 

Dean shrugged, his expression now a mask of nonchalance.  "A bit," he said.  "Mostly I'm just wondering if the sonofabitch is going to die on me again."

 

" _Again_?" Aaron said, and it sounded a little bit like a squeak.

 

Dean smirked again.  "Yeah, as it turns out, it's a little hard to make a Winchester, even a Winchester by association, stay dead.  Though it's not for lack of trying."

 

The moment had passed, whatever vulnerability Dean had exposed covered once again.  They spent another half an hour talking and drinking; Dean told some of the lighter stories he had about hunting, Aaron recounted some of his misadventures trying to make his job more interesting, and by the fifth beer Dean was confessing that once he used a five hundred year old tome for target practice and that he would probably have smoked the pages too.

 

Aaron couldn't stop laughing.  He was fairly sure he was drunker than Dean, but Dean was leaning into his personal space just as much as he was leaning into Dean's.  Seemed like a win-win-win to him.  He laughed again.  "Don't know what you're talking about," he joked.  "I never smoked anything.  I've always been a perfect little angel."

 

Something passed over Dean's face, that same look that made him look so lost earlier.  Before Aaron could say anything, though, he snapped out of it, smiling at Aaron once again.  His smile was different, now, almost predatory; Aaron swallowed.

 

Dean's eyes slowly slipped down Aaron's face, eventually coming to rest on his lips.  Suddenly, before Aaron could prepare himself for it, Dean kissed him.

 

Aaron responded enthusiastically, letting his lips fall open just a little bit, feeling Dean respond in kind.  Goosebumps- actual goosebumps, as if he was a twelve year old with a crush- shimmered down his arms.  Closeted or not, Dean was one hell of a kisser.

 

Dean pulled away as suddenly as he'd started it.  He moved out of Aaron's personal space, leaving Aaron feeling cold and a little lost.

 

"Uh..." Aaron said.  His thoughts blew around his head, impossible to pin down into words and sentences.

 

"Um," Dean said, breathing hard and refusing to look at him.  "Never done that before."  He seemed in shock, unable to process what he'd just done.

 

"Not even with your friend?" Aaron blurted out.  Crap.  That was not the thought he'd meant to translate into words.

 

Dean's head jerked around.  "What?" he said sharply.  There was panic in his face now, dancing around the shock.  "Friend, what friend?"

 

Aaron took a deep breath to try to calm down his pounding heart.  He was so screwed, and this was going to suck.  "Your friend, the one you were so worried about," he said.  "You've never... you know, with him?"

 

Dean looked like he wanted to punch him, but reconsidered, glancing around the crowded bar.  Wistfulness and pain flashed across his face in equal measure and he sagged on the bar stool.  He took several gulps of beer, and looked anywhere but at Aaron.  "No, I haven't," he said, almost to himself.  He blinked, realizing what he just said, and gave Aaron a weak, unconvincing glare.  "Why would you think..." he began, but couldn't seem to bring himself to finish the sentence.

 

Aaron smiled humorlessly.  "I saw the look on your face when you were talking about him.  I'm pretty familiar with that look myself.  It's that look you get when you're wrapped around somebody's finger and all you want is to wrap yourself even tighter.  Trust me, I've been there."  He was a big expert on the whole unrequited thing too, apparently.  Enough to know when kissing one person was a distraction from missing someone else.  Dammit.

 

Dean looked at his hands clasped loosely around his beer bottle.  He didn't say anything- Aaron wasn't sure he was actually capable of speech right now.  Aaron took it as a confirmation.

 

He sighed.  "Look," he said.  "I like you a lot, I really do.  I mean, you saved my life, and obviously we get along-"  He made himself stop and take a deep breath before continuing.  This conversation would be easier if he was sober.  "But I'm not looking for a one night stand, and I don't really want to be jerked around by someone who's in love with someone else.  Especially if they're still hanging out in the closet."  Dean twitched but didn't say anything.  "So my advice, work out whatever it is you have with that friend of yours.  Just go for it, it's what you really want."

 

Dean tipped the last of his beer into his mouth.  "It's more complicated than that," he said, his voice quiet and strained.

 

"It usually is.  Doesn't mean you shouldn't try."

 

Dean finally looked up, meeting his eyes.  He considered for a minute, then smiled a little.  It wasn't a particularly happy smile.  "I suppose you're right," he said quietly, his eyes distant.  He leaned forward and kissed Aaron again, light and chaste.  "Sorry," he murmured.  He stood and put a few bills on the counter to pay the tab.  "I guess I'll see you around," he said as he walked away.

 

Aaron sighed and gestured for another beer, then changed him mind and asked for a little something stronger.  It'd be nice to get blackout drunk for once, so that he didn't have to remember the feel of Dean's lips, and the chill in the air now that he was gone.


End file.
